


Just Another Day

by memyselfandwe



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 18:26:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11995470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memyselfandwe/pseuds/memyselfandwe
Summary: The Doctor and Rose lose Jack





	Just Another Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Caedmon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caedmon/gifts).



> From a list of random sentence prompts and a friend suggested, "quick, catch that cat, it stole my wallet."

The Doctor was brooding, it was evident as he crossed his arms tightly and leaned back in his chair. He and Rose sat at an outdoor café on a planet Jack insisted they visit despite the Doctor’s many protests. Now they lost the former time agent and were left with nothing to do but wait for him to turn up again.

“Don’t wander off,” the Doctor emphasized, “that’s rule number one and he breaks it every time. Who knows what trouble he’s getting himself into this time.”

“Why do you always assume he’s getting himself into trouble,” Rose asked defensively.

The Doctor cocked an eyebrow and Rose sighed, sinking lower into her seat, “doesn’t mean he’s getting into trouble this time.”

“I’m not rescuing him,” the Doctor told her sternly.

Rose grinned, “you know you will.”

The Doctor shook his head dismissively and glanced away, but Rose could see him suppressing a smirk.

Suddenly, a calico cat leapt onto their table spilling the Doctor’s drink in his lap before taking off on flailing legs, leaving chaos in its wake as it ran away.

“Was that cat waring a satchel,” Rose asked as she leapt to her feet, trying to get another glimpse of it.

The Doctor stood as he attempted to dry himself, “who knows, but whatever it was, I’m sure Jack is behind this.”

Rose glowered at the Doctor, “what makes you think…oh,”

Before she could finish her sentence, Jack came barreling through, toppling tables, and causing a bigger mess than the cat. As he ran by he yelled, “quick, catch that cat, it stole my wallet!”

They watched Jack run past then looked back at each other.

A smile spread across Rose’s face as she offered her hand, “run?”

The Doctor took her hand, returning the smile, “run.”


End file.
